Accidents' Happen
by Lilac
Summary: What happens when Dai-chan gets into a fight? (Takdedai) Chapter 5: After 15 minutes of trying to get to this page, I did it! I am VICTORIOUS! Ha! Ha ha ha! ::goes insane::
1. 'Accidents' Happen

O.K., this is my first happy-ending daikeru fic. ::people gasp:: Yep, that's right ladies and gentlemen. Happy ENDING! All the bad stuff happens in the beginning.

d/c: If I owned Digimon, a lot more people would be in the pyctriactric ward.

Leave Me Be

"So over at your house at 6?" Daisuke asked monotonely. Hikari nodded without looking at the brunet, picked up speed and went her own way. Daisuke turned the corner of the school, not thinking twice about her. He checked his watch.

'Crap!' Daisuke thought. 'I'm going to have to cut across the alley if I intend to make it home in time to watch Pokemon!' One of Daisukes favorite past time- to watch Pokemon and sit there and swear at the trainers. What a life.

Then, there was the alley. The alley was long. Really long. It was dangerous too. There were usually one or more gangs hanging around. But Daisuke didn't give it a second thought. He had always passed without incident before and probably would pass without now.

'C'mon! Walk faster!' He told himself as he entered the alleyway. Something inside of him begged him not to enter this place. It was dark and creepy and a lot of other things. But Daisuke paid no attention to himself and kept on walking.

"Hey, Daisuke." A voice called out. Daisuke stopped in the middle of the alley and frowned.

"Who's there?" He asked, looking around.

"Well, Daisuke." 5 boys from his class stepped forward. Michal, Juno, Livite, Pago and Kenshi were then. Juno and Pago were Spanish twins who for some god forsaken reason had moved to Japan.

"We have a little problem here." The speaker was Livite, who was now cracking his knucles menacingly. "I mean, we just feel that you're getting too close to the Hikari girl for your own good." Daisuke frowned.

"Yeah, O.K. That's nice but-"

"You see, Hikari was specially reserved for very special friend, Takeru and we just feel that you're getting in the way of their intimate relationship." Livite went on, as though Daisuke hadn't spoken. He frowned. He was getting annoyed.

"Look, for all I care Takeru can HAVE the bitch." He stated.

"Aw, c'mon Daisuke. Don't pretend. We know you've had a crush on her since 5th grade." Juno said.

"Look, Takeru can have her. I need to get home." Daisuke said, explaining as though they were all 3 year olds. By now everyone was cracking their knuckles. That never meant anything good.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. But it's too late for that. Get him!" Suddenly, they were all attacking Daisuke, kicking him, punching him god only knew where. One tripped him, causing him to fall to the ground. Daisuke groaned. He couldn't fight back! All he knew was punch after kick. He was pretty sure they were attacking him with other objects too, but he didn't want to open his eyes for fear of what he would see. Pain shot up everywhere with each blow he was delivered. Suddenly, Daisuke was hit on the back of the head with something hard. Metal hard.

'Oh. Crow bar.' Was Daisukes last thought before blacking out.

********************************

"ARGH! How did I forget my history homework?" Takeru asked himself, running frantically back to the school.

'Well, maybe because you were too busy-' Takeru didn't have the chance to finish that though, because he saw something down the alley. He never went down there. It was too dangerous, but apparently someone had made this mistake. Takeru decided to correct it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Takeru demanded, walking down the alleyway confidently, yet with a frown on his face. The 5 tormentors looked up. He recognized them as people from his class.

"Oh hi Takeru." Livite said. "We were just taking out the trash. This jerk," His foot kicked the body beneath him "Was trying to make a move on your girl." I looked closely at the figure. The body was beaten almost beyond recognition. Takeru wouldn't have know who it was if there hadn't been the wild hair and the goggles.

"Daisuke!" He cried out, pushing the others aside angrily. He kneeled down to take a look, gently taking Daisuke head in his hands. His face was almost entirely black and blue, or, at least, it would have been if blood hadn't been pouring out from wounds all over his face. Takeru was horrified.

"Oh my god you bastards!" Takeru yelled angrily, glaring at them all. "How could you?!" The other guys shrugged.

"As we said, he was hitting on your girl." Takeru didn't have to think hard to know what he meant.

"3 things. Number 1. I don't like Hikari. Number 2. He doesn't like Hikari. Number 3. The only reason he was even talking to Hikari was because he had a report to do with her." Takeru whispered quietly, but venomously enough that the gang was starting to get scared. Takeru wasn't one known for anger. No one had ever seen him mad. But what would he do?

"Well?! What the hell are you waiting for?!" Takeru screamed. "Someone go call 911!" Everyone stood there, a little confused. Takeru's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Or else pay the price." That got them motivated. Pago ran into the school, looking for the phone or the principle, or something! The other stood around Takeru and Daisuke, not sure what to think of his sorrow over the boy. They had always been rivals, though no one was sure what for. Before it had been Hikari, but now no one knew why.

Takeru put his hand in his pocket and came out with a Kleenex. He tried to wipe some of the blood off of Dais face, but the Kleenex just got too soggy. Takeru threw it to the other end of the alley and looked up at everyone.

"Does anyone have a handkerchief or something?" He demanded quietly. Scrabbling to do his orders, the gang came up with 5 cloth things, someone's gym shirt, about the only one that didn't smell like rotten bananas, and Takeru used his hat. His focus once again became Daisuke, and he tried not to cry as he looked at his face. Takeru felt the brunets chest rise and fall faintly, as though he could give out at any minute. His arms and legs were just as bad as his face if not worse. His nose was obviously broken, and it definitely wasn't the only broken bone. After managing to wipe a little blood off his face, Takeru put what else was left over the wounds. The soaked up a lot of blood.

"God you're monsters." Takeru muttered, a rage boiling inside him that was almost lethal. He wanted to make them pay for what they had done to Daisuke! Yet, the only thing he could seem to do was look down at the poor boys face, trying to hold back the tears.

A minute later an ambulance came. As soon as the boys heard the siren, they ran. They didn't want to get caught, although they knew it was inevitable. The medics pulled into the parking lot. Then, a bunch of them dispatched from the back with a stretcher, running towards Takeru and Daisuke. Takeru watched with sad eyes as they lifted Daisuke away from him. He made the small discovery that he had a bit of blood on his shirt and pants, but that didn't matter. He followed the paramedics to the ambulance.

"I'm sorry but you can't come whit us." Someone stopped him short.

"I am." Takeru said defiantly. The woman looked troubled. Maybe it was the death glare that Takeru gave her.

"Fine." She relented. "Just stay out of our way." Takeru got in the back with Daisuke and two other paramedics, and they drove away.

************************

Takeru played with Daisukes middle and ring fingers a bit while he looked down into the boys face, once again trying to control the tears. He couldn't figure out how anyone could harm someone as bad as this!

"Your friend isn't in too good of a condition." One of the paramedics commented. Takeru nodded. "I mean, just from looking at him I can tell his nose is broken, as well as a couple of his ribs and his leg, there's a possibility that his spine is cracked, one of his cheekbones doesn't look very good. I just want to let you know that there's a chance that he might not make it." Takeru nodded but refused to believe it. Daisuke wasn't going to die! He was tough. He always got through this kind of thing and he would get through this.

Well, to make a short story even shorter, they arrived at the hospital and took Daisuke into E.R. E.R. God that word made Takeru shiver. How could someone... oh what did it matter?! If Daisuke didn't make it through this, Takeru made a vow to make sure they paid. Even if Daisuke did make it through this they were going to pay. Takeru wanted to scream, to cry, to punch something, to do anything! His hands trembled from the anger and sorrow. Daisukes face reappeared in his mind, all bloody and...

'Stop it!' He told his subconscious, once again in a battle with his tears. After he had gotten his emotions under control, he went to the nearest pay phone and called up his brother.

The phone rang a couple of time before someone answered it.

"Yo, it's Yamato, speak now or forever hold your piece." He said.

"Yamato!" Takeru cried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yamato asked. Takeru relayed the entire story to his brother, breaking out crying at some parts. Yamato listened intently, waiting for Takeru to finish before commenting.

"So you're at the hospital now?" Yamato asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Takeru stuttered.

"O.K. I'll call mom and tell her where you are, and then I'll call up the others and we'll meet you at the-"

"Yamato? Don't call the others. Daisuke wouldn't want them to see him like he is. It's best I keep it between you, Mom, Dad and I for now. At least until he wakes up. Then he can tell us what to do." Takeru pleaded. Yamato sighed.

"You and Daisuke are weird." He muttered. "Fine, I'll call mom but not the rest. I'll be down at the hospital in about half an hour."

"Thanks Yamato."

"Hey, what are big brothers here for?" He asked. Then there was a click as he put down the receiver. So, Takeru waited for either the doctors came out or his brother came. The latter happened first.

"So, any word from the doctors?" Yamato asked, settling down in a chair with one of those crapy magazines they provide you. Takeru shook his head. 

"Hm. Well mother said she'd be down as soon as she could get off work." Yamato smirked. "So you might be waiting for another few days." He flipped through a couple of pages of his magazine, while Takeru twiddled his thumbs.

Eventually, eventually being about three hours later, the nurse came out. Takeru stood up.

"Excuse me, but are you the boy who came with the brunet?" She asked Takeru. He nodded. She looked down at her clip board. "Well, right now your friend is in pretty bad condition. His heart was stabilized but a lot of things are broken, whatever they used to attack him with must have been sharp because a lot of skin was torn up. If he makes it through the night he has a good chance of living." If. Takeru nodded numbly.

"May I go see him?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"I'm sorry sweety but your friend is in the special care unit and he can't have any visitor right now." Takeru nodded again, sitting back down. Daisuke was going to live. Daisuke was going to live. He was, wasn't he? If he didn't, Takeru didn't know what he was going to do.

***************************

I was going to stop here and make the next part part 2, but then I decided that I wanted both parts to be one chapter. Plus, by themselves, they were too short. So here we go.

****************************

Takeru gazed down at the sleeping brunet, his hand once again holding Daisukes. It had been a couple of days since the accident and Daisuke was doing O.K., the doctors said. Some of the flesh had healed and he now looked... well, not good but better then when he had been brought in. But he still looked terrible. Takeru's blood boiled whenever the though of the crime committed against his friend. He could have his revenge.

Suddenly Takeru heard a moan come from beneath him. He looked down. Daisukes eyes slowly fluttered open, looking dazed and confused. Takeru let go of his hand before he had a spaz attack.

"What the bloody hell..." Daisuke raised his upper body, wincing, looking all around, and then to his left. "You." He said

"Shh..." Takeru said, slowly pushing Daisuke's shoulder back. "It's O.K. Daisuke. You've been in the hospital for 5 days." He said. Daisuke looked at the ceiling.

"5 days? Why?" He asked. Takeru frowned.

"Don't you remember? Those guys beat you up for talking to Hikari! They nearly killed you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah..." Daisuke mumbled.

"Look Daisuke. I'm really sorry about those guys. I mean, they just don't seem to get the hint that I don't like Hikari."

"Did you send them after me?" Daisuke asked, training his eyes on the ceiling.

"What the hell? No way would I ever do that!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Then I guess you have nothing to be sorry for." Takeru looked at his friend thoughtfully. He was almost sure Daisuke would have yelled at him somehow. Yet, he just laid there, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you mad at me?" Takeru asked.

"For saving my life? I guess if I was suicidal, I would hate you forever. I'm not, but if you want me to be I will." Silence.

"You know I meant the last part sarcastically? Have a little humour Takeru."

"You know my name?" Takeru asked. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"No shit I know your name. I'm not completely stupid. It was just kind of funny to see how P.O'ed you could get." Takeru chuckled.

"How come you're all sentimental all of the sudden Dai?"

"Must be the drugs. Maybe I'm still too weak. Don't call me Dai unless you want your own bed beside mine." Takeru smiled weakly, as did Daisuke.

"Do the others know I'm here?" 

"I don't think so. I wasn't sure if you wanted everyone to know you wound up in a hospital. Although the teachers do know. I couldn't exactly say you had just disappeared off the face of the planet." Daisuke didn't reply.

"OHMYGOSH!ICAN'TBELIEVEIT!!!!IASKEDTHETEACHERWHEREYOUWEREBECAUSEYOUHAVEN'TBEENINCLASSFORAFEWDAYSANDIWASWONDERINGWHEREYOUWENTANDSHESAIDTOTHEHOSPITALANDIGOTSOFREAKEDBECAUSEFORSOMEREASONITHOUGHTYOUHADTRIEDSUICIDEANDIHOPEYOUHAVEN'TBECAUSETHENI'DHAVETOSMACKYOUAROUNDANDWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMETAKERU!?"

A girl in a red jacket with purple hair came screeching into the room, nearly kicking down the door and started crying. The two boys raised there eyes.

"Um, there there it's O.K.?" Takeru asked, looking to Daisuke for help. Daisuke shrugged.

"Do you even know what she said?" Takeru mouthed.

"Didn't catch a word. Of course, it was just one big long one." Dai mouthed back.

"WAA!!!!!!!! Daisuke!" Miyako yelled as she went and gave him a big hug. Daisuke's eyes went wide with pain. He couldn't speak.

"Miyako! You're hurting him!" Takeru yelled, trying to pry the distressed girl away from him. Miyako sniffed and let go.

"I'm so sorry Daisuke. I guess I got a little carried away. So what happened?" She asked. Takeru relayed the story for her. She gasped.

"Oh my god! poor Daisuke!" Daisuke sighed.

"Well, when he tells it like THAT then of course it sounds bad. But here's how I make it sound good. I was talking with the fair maiden Hikari, when we went along our separate paths. The jealous suitors got really P.O'ed and decided to attack the brave knight. I fought and fought for the fair maidens honour, but it wasn't enough. They wanted me dead. So, with my last breath before I blacked out, I said 'Damn you Hikari. Why'd you have to go and win the Ms. USA pageant? Which is weird, considering she doesn't even live in the same continent as the US but let me finish my story. So anyway, then the fair maidens soul mate came by and decided to take pity upon the poor brave knight, and brought him to the rehab clinic where after 4 days he got over his alcohol problem and on the fifth he was brought to the hospital where the doctors conducted evil experiments on him and he because Frankenstine 2 and went out and destroyed Japan, but then destroyed the world and took over and-" Miyako and I were in flat out laughter by that time. 

"Hey! Shut up! I am trying to tell the fairy tale of the century." Daisuke sniffed.

"First of all, Hikari and I are not soul mates. I happen to know that she likes someone else. Second of all, how do you know I brought you here?" Daisuke shrugged.

"Intuition. So, Takeru. Spill the beans. Who does Hikari like?" Takeru got a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm not going to tell you guys. In know you'd blab it out to the entire school and Hikari would be so embarrassed."

"Well, is it one of the digidestined?" Miyako asked, tapping her forehead for some odd reason. Takeru smiled and nodded.

"Is it one of the boys?" She asked.

"Uh uh. I'm not giving out any more info then I think you need to know." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Like I needed to know she had a crush of one of the digidestined- oh. Now I know who it is." He smiled a smile identical to Takeru's.

"Who is it?!" Miyako demanded, looking back and fourth between the two boys frantically. The two smiled at each other.

"You'll find out." Daisuke replied. Miyako put on her pouting face. They laughed. Then a nurse walked in.

"Daisuke Motamiya?" The nurse asked. Daisuke nodded. "I'm sorry to say this but your parents cannot be reached and neither can your contact." Daisuke slapped his forehead.

"My parents are on a cruise and Jun is in China visiting with her pen pal. My parents should be back in about 2 weeks, and my sister in about 1 week." The nurse looked down at her clip board.

"Well, I'm sorry to say something needs to happen. You're being released tomorrow and you have to have somewhere to go, or have someone move in with you temporarily. It would have been fine if you had just gotten a couple of scratches but someone needs to be there 24/7." The nurse said. 

There was silence. "I'll do it." Takeru said finally. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged. I'll move in with Dai until his sister gets back. I don't think he wants to spend his sick days at my house, and I'm pretty sure Miyakos parents wouldn't want him over with her, so I'll do it." Daisuke wanted to protest, but he just sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled. The nurse nodded.

"I take it you're the same age as Daisuke here, so I think that'll be O.K." Daisuke wanted to scream. 7 unrequited days of torture. There WAS no god!

**************************

O.K. Here we are. Yeah.Uh huh. O.K., I am going to finish this whether anyone likes it or not. ::people start screaming:: ::sweatdrops:: Well, O.K, if you dislike it that much, you don't exactly have to read it. Seriously. I'm going to do a chapter for each day, so there should be about 9 chapters in all.

Also, I have a contest on some of you may be interested in. It's a 'be-nice-to-Daisuke' contest. No hentai, lime O.K., I will read any couplings with him, excuse Daimi, ::Daisuke/Mimi:: you can enter something you've already posted, it has to be in by May 15, it can have parts as long as its in in time, and that's about it. Winner gets any fic of his/her choice from me. Anything besides Mimatos, Michis, Mikeru and Daimis. Sorry, I just don't think Mimi should be with any of them! I'll do yaois or ones with no romance in them at all. Whatever you want. Also, you can kill Daisuke, make him commit suicide, homicide, whatever you want. People just have to miss him.

Then, I have an odd couples contest. Basically, write a story about a weird couple like Taiken, Takeru/Jyou ::whatever that would be:: whatever. Just no Mikeru and Daimis, as stated above. Everything that applies above are the rules.

If you have questions, leave it in the reviews and I'll respond. Thanks! Have a good whatever it is when your reading this!

Lilac


	2. Moving In

Hello. I am back. ::people start throwing spare objects:: Hey! What did I do to you?! ::everyone points at her FF.N account:: Well, besides torture you with horrible fan fiction? ::a 20ft long list comes rolling down:: Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

d/c: First you hate me and now you're demanding a disclaimer? If you hate me so much why are you even reading this? Anyway, as most of you know, I do (not) own digimon.

P.S: If anyone want's to know, I have a fan club! ::jumps up and down with happiness when Daisuke whispers something in her ear:: What? Who cares if their main objective is to find out where I live and kill me? I have a freaking fan club!

Oh and Digi- Diva? Mimoe isn't an odd couple. Sorry! ::email me!::

Moving In

Takeru eyed the room as he plopped his duffel bag down onto the couch. It was actually quite a nice apartment. Fully carpeted floors, excusing the kitchen from what he could see so far. There were a few painting hanging around, it was completely clean. The same probably didn't follow for Daisuke's room but oh well.

Yamato had given them a drive to Daisuke's apartment before the show, but he hadn't had time to help them up. He needed to practice before the show. Takeru didn't mind and Daisuke hadn't said too much. Of course he had been pretty silent all day, which was unusual for Daisuke, and would've been a nice change if Takeru hadn't gotten the feeling that Daisuke was pouting. This was going to be a looonnnnggg week.

Thinking of that... he quickly went into the hallway to get one last thing.

"I can do this myself Takashi! I don't need your help!" A voice yelled.

"Shh. You'll wake the neighbours." Takeru replied, putting a finger to Daisuke's lips. The brunet went cross eyed as he looked at it. He then sighed.

"At any rate, I can walk and I do not need your help!" He exclaimed.

"Oh." Takeru said, stroking his chin mockingly. "That's why you have those crutches!" He lowers his hand and smiled playfully at his friend. Daisuke blushed a light red as he glared at Takeru.

This was the day Daisuke had been released from the hospital, obviously, and he hadn't liked the idea of Takeru moving in with him for the week. Takeru didn't really care whether he liked it or not. He was worried for Daisuke. It had to be hard just getting out of the hospital after a gang had come and beat you up. He'd be touchy too. Most of the sores had scabbed over. It wasn't an attractive sight, but it was better then the one of him being beaten to death. Actually, some of the bruises had gone away, making his face look semi- normal. His arms and legs, however, still weren't that great. Daisuke seemed to deal with it, and it didn't really seem to bother him that much, surprising Takeru. He usually complained about everything. Hell, he didn't even seem to mind that he was extremely fragile at the moment, or the crutches, or the fact that his ribs were still partially broken, as well as a few of his other bones. Something must have been wrong with him.

"These crutches are here because it gives me an excuse to park in the handicap zone." He sniffed angrily. Takeru raised an eye brow suggestively.

"First of all, I'm not even sure if you have crutches that that enables you to park there. Second of all, you don't know have a whiff on how to drive without being thrown in jail or a rehab clinic." There was a loud crash as Daisuke's crutch slipped, sending him painfully towards the ground. 

Or at least, that's what we think happened.

"Oh crap! Daisuke! Are you all right?" Takeru asked, rushing to his friend's side.

"Yes, I'm all right! Stop it! Don't touch me!" Daisuke yelled. Ignoring the brunet, Takeru gently took his arm and helped him up. Daisuke glared at Takeru, partly because it was his nature, and partly for the fact that they had physical contact.

"How do you know I can't drive?" The blond rolled his eyes as he handed Daisuke the crutch.

"Easy. Remember in grade 6 when you thought it would be a great idea to DRIVE to the super market for your mom?" He asked, trying not to burst out in laughter at the recollection. Daisuke glared again.

"Well I wasn't the one in the passenger seat holding onto the safety rail while screaming 'Stop it Daisuke! You're gonna crash! We're gonna die! My parents are going to sue yours! Oh god let me live through this!'" Daisuke mimicked. Takeru glared, but then smirked at his friend's passed plight.

"Well I'm not the one who crashed into Odiba's river, totalling the car, nearly killing himself and the passenger, and I'm also not the person who still owes his parents 10,000$ in car payments for the new van."

"Well why did you even come with me if you knew I was going to be a bad driver. In fact, the first thing you did was put on your seat belt." Daisuke scowled.

"Cause I didn't want to be blamed for your death. Your mom saw me there before you were sent off for groceries. I still can't figure out how you managed to get the car out of the garage without her noticing." Daisuke didn't reply to that. He just grumbled some things that can't be said on national T.V and slowly made his way to the open door and into the house. Takeru rolled his eyes, but smiled as he jogged in after him. Daisuke was cute. Too cute.

****************************************

"Now this is the living room, kitchen," Daisuke ticked off the places as they went by them, not really paying attention to what he was saying. His friend looked around, surveying the place and taking in what he hadn't already seen. His home had a touch of warmth and class to it. It almost seemed to have a personality of it's own. 

'Like Daisuke.' Takeru thought, giving a warm smile at the babbling boy ahead of him, who took no notice of it. 

"And this is my room." Takeru's warm smile instantly changed into a look of horror as he gazed through the archway of the door. You wouldn't believe what it looked like in there! Rotten food, green mold, clothing, you name it had it's way with the room. Everything imaginable was strewn across the room, on the floor, bed, desk, chairs. Everything looked as though it had simply been tossed into the room with no consideration of where to place it. Takeru looked around for the floor, but couldn't see it. He gulped. Not to mention the stench coming from it. Takeru could have passed out right there and then if he hadn't been careful. God, the animals at the zoo lead cleaner lives then this! If his mother came over here, she'd have a heart attack. Now, Takeru wasn't the cleanest guy in the world but he could have called 911 at that moment! How could any SANE person live here?! This was a major questioning of his friend's mental health. Takeru was too scared to move.

"I see your speechless." Daisuke grinned. Takeru gulped.

"Yeah, speechless." He muttered.

"O.K., our guest room was turned into a storage room about a year ago so you're going to have to sleep here." Takeru blinked. This was too much to comprehend. Him? Sleep there?! Sure, Daisuke did have a bunk bed but he was hesitant to see the state of it at this point. The nurse had ordered him to say as close to Daisuke as possible at all times, especially when he was sleeping because he might need something or stop breathing or something, but surely the nurse would have labelled this room a health hazard! Seriously, Takeru didn't want to even THINK about the kind of bugs that were living in there... oh god. Takeru just got a mental picture that he did not like. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. Yeah right. Now he'd be having nightmares for the next 7 days. Thanks Dai. Thanks a lot. If it weren't for the fact that Daisuke was his friend, Takeru would have been out of there in faster time then it took for light to travel. But you never know. He might be able to do something with the dump. Make it liveable. He just had to find out where the gas mask was first.

"Um, Dai? Are you sure that it's safe to sleep in there?" He asked uncertainly, taking a glance at what must have been 4th grade's cafeteria food. Why would cafeteria food be in Daisuke's bedroom? Of course, Takeru didn't actually want to know why. He was too scared to ask the question.

"Why? Is my room not good enough for you, T.J?" Daisuke asked obnoxiously, knowing exactly what his friend meant. Takeru rolled his eyes and chose his words carefully before he continued with his questioning. Hopefully he wouldn't ask anything too... oh what's the word... um, graphical.

"Surely this can't be your room, Daisuke. I mean, do you actually sleep in here?" Takeru asked, horrified. Daisuke nodded.

"No wonder your so messed up." He muttered.

"Yeah. But I'm no more messed up then the rest of the world." Daisuke murmured, shooting a depressed glance down while Takeru surveyed the tragedy of the young boys room.

"What kind of mold do we have here?" The blond mumbled, taking a look at some blue stuff growing on a dirty shirt. 'Is that a cockroach?" He asked himself, looking at brown lump next to it. It looked hard and glossy. And dead. Hopefully.

'Probably died from the stench.' Takeru thought, trying not to breathe too deeply, for fear of intoxication.

"Well," He said, turning back to his friend. But he quickly frowned. "Dai, you're bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked up, checking his hands and his clothes before looked strangely at Takeru. "Where?"

"Right there! On the back of your neck!" He yelled. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Takeru, there can't be THAT much blood! Stop acting so horrified." Takeru didn't respond. He simply took Daisuke's arm and lead him to the bathroom he had pointed out earlier. He sat Daisuke down in the toilet and began to search through the cabinet, look for a band aid or something.

What had happened was one of the scabs on Daisuke's neck had kind of, well, come part from one side of the skin when Daisuke had looked down. Unfortunately, it was fairly big and there was a fair bit of blood.

"Where do you keep your face cloths?" Takeru asked.

"In the thingy below the sink." Daisuke replied. Takeru quickly opened the oak door, looking around for the face cloths. 

"Toilet paper, no, facial cream, no," Takeru paused. "No hooooo," he muttered, "Face cloths, here we go." He muttered, getting up from his crouching position under the sink. He turned on the sink tap, allowing the water to run through the cloth. He then went and applied it to the boys neck.

"TAKERU!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S COLD!!!!!!!!" He yelled, jumping forward in his efforts to avoid the cloth. To no avail, though, because Takeru grabbed his shirt collar and yanked his back down. Daisuke crossed his arms and put on a pouty face. Takeru, in his position of standing over the boy, saw it, and smiled.

"You KNOW, Dai, you're not going to get any better if you don't listen to me." Daisuke just grumbled some things and Takeru smiled.

"Exactly. You know I'm right." There wasn't a response. Takeru sighed but kept his smile as he held the cloth to Daisuke's neck. Silence held the room in it's sweep as Takeru wiped off the blood from Dai's neck and got a band aid from the box he had brought down from the cabinet. He then looked around in it a bit more, and brought out a tin of aloe cream stuff, whatever it was. He then rubbed that on the sore. Daisuke flinched, but ignored it.

"So why'd your parents leave you alone?" Takeru asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Which he would learn, unsuccessfully. He would also think later it might have been better to have avoided speech.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked coldly. Takeru shrugged as he applied the band aid to his neck.

"I guess I mean why didn't your parents have a sitter or something?" Daisuke sneered.

"Because I'm older then two years old, Takashi." He said.

"I didn't mean that you were a baby or something. It's just that, with your record of breaking things and blowing things up, I didn't think they'd trust you alone." He said. Daisuke turned around to face him. Let's just say this- he didn't look like a happy little buffalo. Takeru mentally gulped.

"Look, I don't question your parents. Don't question mine." He said coldly. He then got up and was about to leave when...

"Daisuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Oh shut up Takashi!" He yelled, turning around in a flourish of anger, surprising Takeru. "I know that to the rest of you, I'm just some joke, waiting the next amusing thing to happen to me. 'Oh look! Daisuke fell asleep in class again!' 'Did you hear? Daisuke started stalking Hikari and he won't stop!' 'I don't know who I feel more sorry for- Hikari or Daisuke.' 'Yeah, I know! Isn't he so pathetic!'" Takeru stood there stunned.

"Yes Takeru! I'm not a complete dim wit! I'm not perfect and I don't pretend to be! I'm not deaf! I hear the snickers of everyone around me! And do you know what? I know that I'm not liked. I KNOW that I'm a mistake! I was never supposed to be a digidestined! I'm too incredibly 'messed up'," He quoted from Takeru's earlier comment. "to be something so important! So yeah, Takashi. I'm sorry too!" He spat angrily

"Daisuke, we don't hate you. You're not a-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear anything from you." He said coldly. He then quietly left the bathroom. He didn't slam any doors. He didn't make a sound. Takeru felt tears well up in his eyes. That's probably what hurt most.

******************************

Takeru looked in the frying pan emotionlessly, stirring it's contents carelessly. He had gotten a little hungry and decided to make something to eat. Who knows? Maybe even make amends with Daisuke. He took food seriously. As they say 'Food is the only way to a mans heart' or something like that.

The boy gave a cruel smirk. Ironic. He had only been there what? An hour and he had already gotten into a fight with Dai. Dai. That name sounded so...appealing to him. Something drew him. Dai. Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai... O.K., so you get the point. But nevertheless, something just...Takeru couldn't explain it. Whatever it was just so... confusing! It was indescribable.

Takeru sighed as he gave up trying to understand it. Him. Everything. He looked up at the clock. 7. He and Dai had had the fight about 3 hours ago. Maybe he'd be ready to forgive him. Maybe offerings of food would calm his ways. And maybe hell would freeze over. Yeah, that was more likely...

Takeru quickly finished preparing the meal and setting the table. He didn't have a hard time finding anything. In fact, Daisuke's kitchen set up was fairly similar to his own. Kind of weird, but oh well.

Anyway, when everything was prepared, he went and knocked on Daisuke's bedroom door, which was closed, thankfully.

He waited for a minute. There was no answer. Takeru sighed.

"Daisuke, I know you're in there." He called out, knocking rapidly on the door, hoping to annoy Daisuke into speaking.

"What do you want T.J?" He asked miserably. Takeru smiled as he shook his head.

"I liked it better when they had you drugged up." Yes, he could have thought of about a million things better to say at that time, he realised later. Nevertheless, it worked.

"What do you want?" Daisuke glared stonily as he opened the door slightly.

"Dinners ready." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"That's good." He replied. He then tried to shut the door, but Takeru held it open.

"Daisuke, c'mon. Aren't you going to eat something?" He asked. The sound of concern slipped through his voice, argavating Daisuke.

"No." Came the short, disgruntled reply.

"Why?" Takeru whined, trying to push the door open even more. It didn't move that far. He wasn't sure is Daisuke or the mess was holding it in place.

"Because you made it." Takeru rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! I'm not that bad of a cook!"

"That remains to be proven." Takeru sighed as he slumped down against the door. He had to think of something. If he didn't eat, and he died of anorexia, guess who would be blamed. Takeru bit down hard on his lower lip unconsciously, trying to think of something that would lure the boy out of the pigsty.

Then, he had it.

"Daisuke?" He called in sweetly.

"Takeru, you sound like a girl." He retorted. Takeru smirked and chose to let that little comment pass.

"Make you a deal Dai." He said.

"Call me Dai, and you die." Takeru snickered while Daisuke took a moment to re-think what he had just said.

"O.K. Anyway, if you eat one plate of what I cooked, I will get you ice cream." There was a pause as the boy considered his friend's offer carefully.

"Double chocolate sprinkle mountain with whipped cream and cherries?" Takeru smiled at his success.

"Anything you want Dai."

The door instantly flung open, surprising Takeru and causing him to fall backwards, while Daisuke hopped over him and sped away to the table at an amazing speed, especially since he had those crutches. Takeru smiled slightly as he got up and dusted himself off. Good ol' Daisuke's sweet tooth. Never failed. In fact, that how he got Daisuke's skateboard, his old CD's, and the list goes on.

*************************************

Daisuke poked cautiously at his food. The rice looked... O.K. The vegis looked no worse then what his sister cooked. It could be all right.

Daisuke carefully picked up a peace of broccoli with his chop sticks. He slowly moved it towards his mouth, the stopped.

"Are you sure you didn't get the soysauce mixed up with the car oil?" He asked. Takeru gave him a smirk.

"I'm sure."

"O.K." Daisuke moved the broccoli towards his mouth again. Stopped.

"Because my sister did that once you know." He said. Takeru raised an eye brow. How could he do that?

"Oh really?" He asked. Daisuke nodded uncertainly as he felt Takeru's blue eyes drill holes into him. He moved the broccoli once again. Once again he stopped.

"And I ate it and I-"

"Daisuke Motomiya! Shut up and eat the damn thing!" Takeru shouted. Daisuke gave him the puppy face and put the piece of broccoli in his mouth. He chewed slowly for a moment, and then his face turned to a pleasantly surprised look.

"I never knew you knew how to cook." He said, continuing with the rest of the meal. Takeru shrugged.

"Yamato taught-" Before he could finish his sentence, Daisuke had finished the plate and taken more stirfry and rice. Takeru's mouth opened slightly in surprise as he sweatdropped. 'Wow, Dai's a pig.' He thought but smiled at his friend's appitite.

"You should have told me you were hungry." He said meekly.

5 minutes later Daisuke was done and whining at Takeru to hurry up and eat. He wanted ice cream!

"C'mon Takeru!" He whined. Takeru sighed as he put his rice bowl down and turned to face Daisuke, who already had his shoes on.

"You really want ice cream, don't you?" Daisuke nodded.

"And you're not going to stop bugging me until you get it, are you?" Daisuke nodded. Takeru sighed but then smiled. Which, he had been doing a lot of lately, Daisuke took notice.

"O.K. Just let me put on my shoes."

"YEY!" Daisuke shouted, waving his arms in triumph.

*****************************

"I have a question." Daisuke said.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"O.K., you know how you were talking about Hikari's crush?" He asked, glancing at Takeru. He nodded. It was a bit hard to tell in the light- only the street lamps were on and it was pretty dark out.

"O.K. I think I know who it is, but I want you to tell me." Takeru took a look over Daisuke, with a frown.

"Dai! That would be disobeying Hikari's trust!" Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Just nod if I'm right." Takeru rolled his eyes, but then nodded to his friend.

"O.K. Miyako?" Takeru almost did a double take.

"What? How'd you know?!" He asked. Daisuke laughed at his friend.

"C'mon! You cut the info level off at 'guys.' That ALWAYS means that they like someone of the opposite sex." Takeru shrugged.

"O.K. How'd you know it was Miyako?" Daisuke rolled his eyes and gave Takeru a light punch on the arm.

"Because! It was so obviously! Mimi and her don't fit, and Sora and her are too close to actually like like each other, so that leave Miyako. Strong, out going, kind occasionally, one of Hikari's best friends. I mean, it's not that hard to figure out." Takeru sighed.

"You're too smart for me Dai."

"Don't you know it." They both laughed at that.

To make a short story even shorter: They went and got ice cream. They went back to the house and played a couple of board games. Daisuke finally started throwing the pieces at Takeru, so that's about when he figured it was time to quit. 

*******************************************

Takeru listened to the soft snoring below him. Surprisingly, the top bunk hadn't had a lot on it. Just some old clothes Dai had forgotten about. Daisuke didn't snore as loudly as he did when they were in the digital world either. In fact, it was kind of like a loud breath now Weird. All in all, the first day had been O.K. for Takeru. It could have gone better but tomorrow was always another day.

******************************************************************************

O.K., there we go. Complaints? Suggestions? Tomorrow is Day 2. Will it be better for the duo? Find out in the next chapter of- um, this.

Lilac


	3. 

Chapter 3~.Well, really 2 because it was a prologue but that's not the point! So, how's everyone doing? O.K. Good. ::takes a key out of her pocket and heads over the large cabinet::

Daisuke: HMPH! ::tied up with toilet paper::

I'm sorry, but I had to lock you guys up because you were giving me too many ideas for Daikeru fics.

Takeru: HMPH!!!! HMPH!

::singing:: No one can hear you, no one can hear you...

Real notes: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but oh well. 

d.c: I do not own Digimon, you lucky Kensuke fans.

Clean Up

Takeru groaned as the world slowly came into view. Where was... oh yeah. Dai-chan's house. He yawned as he sat up. The stopped, once again seeing the horror that was Daisuke's room. He instantly knew what he had to do. It was like he was put on earth for one purpose and that one only.

He sighed as he climbed down the ladder. This was going to take a while.

****************

Daisuke groaned as he slowly woke up.

'Crap. I feel like I just got run over by an 18 wheeler.' He thought, his vision not seeming to want to return to him. He laid there for a while, just trying to think. What about? Tons of things ran through his mind. A million worlds lived in this boys head, for which most people took for granted.

Fuzzy, Things started to become fuzzy. Then, clearer and clearer, until he could make everything out. The corners were a little fuzzy but it wasn't anything to worry himself over, he decided.

Then, he saw the floor. It was, well excusing the grease spots, clean...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, nearly jumping out of his bed.

Takeru instantly came running with a spatual in his hand.

"Dai-chan! What's the matter?' He asked. Daisuke didn't respond. He simply pointed at the floor accusingly, gasping for breath.

"Floor...clean....scared!" He whimpered. Takeru got a guilty look on his face. Daisuke stared at him with small eyes.

"You did this, didn't you?' He demanded. Takeru blushed and shrugged.

"Well, Mr. Clean and Pinesole helped a lot." Daisuke growled, showing his teeth.

"You...destroyed...my....mess!" The blond boy sweatdropped.

"Well, Daisuke, I swear, it isn't like that..."

"Was my mess not good enough for you?" Daisuke sniffled, looking tenderly at the ground.

"The carpet... you can actually see it... oh Takeru, what have you done?!" He cried, clutching his blanket and sniffling.

"Oh Daisuke. It's O.K." Takeru said, coming and sitting down on the bed beside him, patting his hand gingerly. "I mean, this could be the beginning of a new era. An era of clean, and friendliness stuff." Takeru said, scooting closer to him. "Don't' think of this as the end. Think of it as the beginning."

"Shut up." Takeru sighed.

"Dai, I'm sorry." Daisuke sighed.

"Oh well. Better you then me." Takeru gave a grin.

"Great then! C'mon! Breakfast is almost ready!" He exclaimed, grabbing his friend wrist. But Daisuke held back..  


"Takeru? I'm barely wearing anything." Takeru looked down to Daisuke's boxer shorts.

"Hey, I didn't say look." Daisuke blushed, curling into a defensive position. Takeru smirked.

"You're very modest, aren't you?" Dai just stuck out his tongue at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave your bod alone. See you!" And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving a blushing Daisuke behind.

"That little pervert..." Daisuke muttered, sorting through his drawers in his attempts to find out where Takeru had hidden his clothes. He finally found the drawer and threw the closet two things out of it.

"You're really modest, aren't you?'" He mimicked. "Well no duh! I mean, who wouldn't be with him it the room?" Yet, Takeru had a point. He couldn't change in public change rooms, like at school, unless there were privet stalls or bathrooms or something.

Daisuke was ready in 5 minutes, a little slower then usual because of his injuries, and he headed for the kitchen table.

"Hey Dai." Takeru called from the kitchen. Daisuke just grumbled something very non-G rated in return as he sat down grumpily as the table.

Takeru seemed unfazed though. Why? Well, because that kid was probably one cheeseburger short of a happy meal. Or on prozac. But, we love our Takeru-chan, don't we?

Anyway, back to the present time, where Daisuke was grumbling about how he liked his pigsty and Takeru was still busy trying to convince him it was for the best. Eventually, after breakfast, Daisuke dropped it and just watched T.V. Takeru, on the other hand, had a battle more terrifying then fighting the dark masters, Myotismon and Etemon at the same time...

**********************

*11am*

"Pizza stain?" Takeru guessed, trying to force whatever it was out of the carpet. At any rate, it wasn't working. 90% of the stains looked as thought they had been moulded in there perminately for all time, until either the carpet wore out, or America bombed them. Whichever came first.

"Hm.." This one was hard to tell. It was a mixture of colours, all swirled around to make a sickening brown in the centre.

"Paint?" He guessed. He then shrugged. Whatever it was, it sure came off easily. He dipped his hand back in the water. He frowned as his hand brushed against something else in the tub of water. Someone else was there.

"Huh?" He asked, turning around. There kneeled Daisuke, blushing slightly.

"I decided I'd help you. After all, it is my room." He said. Takeru nodded and continued on scrubbing, while Daisuke got on his hands and knees, and started helping.

The two boys worked in silence for a while, neither of them really seeming to mind it. Then, Takeru spoke.

"So, why don't you clean up your room?" He braced himself, ready for a Daisuke explosion. But surprisingly, Daisuke just kind of shrugged.

"I don't know." Takeru accepted that answer, and continued working. After a while, Daisuke retired his cloth to the bucket of water, and balanced on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked, turning his head to look at Daisuke. Daisuke just shook his head.

"It's nothing. My arm just got tired. I'll start again in a minute."

"You don't have to." Takeru said cautiously. Daisuke waved it off.

"No, I am. It's my room, and you didn't have to clean it but you did so I guess I can help a bit at least." 

"Well, I kind of did." Takeru said slowly. "I feared for my health." Daisuke laughed.

"Jun says the same thing when she sees my room. Except, she comes in with a gas mask and bug spray." Takeru raised his eyebrows, giving a wiry smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Daisuke replied. "She doesn't believe in the art of dirtiness."

"My mother would have a heart attack if she saw your room." Takeru said. Daisuke shrugged.

"Yeah, mine would too but she doesn't exactly get the chance, so I'm safe." Takeru frowned.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't exactly get the chance to see it?'" He asked.

"It isn't exactly your business." Came the somewhat harsh answer. Takeru shut up, not wanting to get on bad terms with the younger boy again. 

After about an hour, all the stains were gone, and the room actually had a floor. And a wall. And a ceiling. Daisuke smiled as he sat up, and wiped his forehead.

"I never knew cleaning was so much work."

"My mom makes me scrub the floor bi-weekly, so don't start complaining." Takeru replied, smiling.

"I'm not. But this makes soccer seem like a walk in the park." Daisuke said airily. Then, he frowned. 

"I'm hungry."

Takeru sweatdropped as he fell onto the floor.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

****************************

*5pm*

"24."

Flip.

"No, 33."

Flip.

"No, you stupid idiot!"

"Stupid? Look who's talking!"

"Do you want me to beat you to death with a remote control?" Takeru smiled at Daisuke's last comment, as the boy gripped the device threateningly.

"I dare you to."

"Fine!" Daisuke hit Takeru lightly on the arm with the remote, pretending he had done some damage.

"Ha!" He cried triumphantly. Takeru smiled at him, shaking his head.

"Hey, what are you?.." Daisuke was cut short as the blond boy pinned him against the couch, giving him a grin.

"So, what are going to do now, remote boy?" Daisuke shuttered slightly as Takeru's warm breath sailed past his ear. He couldn't answer.

"Thought so." Takeru grinned. "Now I have complete control of the remote AND you." Daisuke stared at him.

"Scary." He said finally.

"Yes, very scary." Takeru agreed. He then got off Daisuke. And, for the next half hour, they watched something. Of course, Daisuke didn't know what it was, considering that he passed out. He woke about 3, to the urgent naggings of Takeru.

"Daisuke!" He yelled.

"What?" he said groggily.

"Go take a bath!" Takeru demanded. Daisuke groaned.

  
"Do I have to?" He asked.

"You have to keep yourself clean. Now, go and get into that damn tub right now or else I will drag you in there and clean you up myself!" Now, if nothing motivated the young boy, this did.

"Eek! O.K.!" He ran into the bathroom. Takeru smiled after him, shaking his head. The boy was odd. Very odd.

**************************

Daisuke laid back in the bathtub, sighing. The hot water hurt, but he would live. He really needed a rest.

"Daisuke!" A knock came on the door.

"What?" He grumped, obviously not parcial to the intrusion.

"Are you washing?" He demanded. Daisuke sighed.

"Scrub, scrub scrub!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

'God Takeru's annoying.' He thought. But he sighed peacefully as he slumped down into the water, closing his eyes slightly...

*****************

"Scrub, scrub scrub!" came Daisuke's sarcastic remark. Takeru rolled his eyes, and sighed. He momentarily debated on going in there, but then decided it would be better for his relationship with Daisuke if he didn't.

So, instead he watched T.V. He really wasn't paying attention. Nothing good was on at this time anyway, so there was no point. It was some sort of documentary on pandas or something. 

Right in the middle of it, when Takeru was about to loose his sanity, the phone rang. Reactions? 'Thank god.' Takeru thought. Then he checked his watch as he got up. 5:30. He should start dinner.

"Moshi moshi?" He asked.

"Hey ototo san!" came a cheery voice.

"Yamato!" It dawned on him.

"Yep. Gomen, I would've called yesterday, but band rehearsal got a bit lengthened due to the fact that the amp short circuited and our drummer had to go to the hospital, but that's besides the point. So how's it going with Daisuke?" Takeru bit his lip for a moment.

"O.K., I guess. Better then I thought it'd go."

"Daisuke still is in one piece, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Takeru rolled his eyes. "Do you even think of the legal complications of me ripping him limb from limb?"

"Nope."

"Good, because if you do you just aren't think normal." Yamato laughed.

"You're funny. So how is he doing anyway?"

"Pretty good actually. Of course, you know Daisuke. Nothing stands in his way." Takeru said, giving a small smile.

"Of course not."

"O.K., since we all know that Daisuke is cooking impared, I'm making supper (or dinner depending if there's a difference from where you live) and I was wondering if you had anything new I could try out." Takeru asked. He could almost see his bother raising his eyebrows from the other end of the telephone.

"Well, coming from someone who laughed at my apron, I don't know if I should be telling you anything..."

"You're mean."

"Hey, it's a tough job but someone's gotta do it." Takeru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!"

"Whatever." Yamato laughed.

"So where's Daisuke right now?" he asked.

"Taking a bath."

Pause.  


"I know you're snickering."

"No, that's Taichi. He just said something really perverted." Takeru rolled his eyes and sighed at his older brother.

  
"And I don't wanna know what it is, so shut up!"

"Actually, it,"

"Bye." Takeru hung up the phone quickly, and took a deep breath. Now, he had to cook where no one had ever cooked before. Try new things that would make the strongest man quiver in his boots.

He grinned as he got out the tabasco sauce.

"Time to make some cookies..."

**************************

"Daisuke!"

Knock.

Silence.

"Daisuke!"

Knock.

Silence.

"DAISUKE!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Daisuke shot striaght up in the tub.

"Geeze, did you fall asleep in there or something?" Takeru asked. Daisuke felt the water. The water was cold, and he was a groggy as hell.

"Yes." he muttered.

"Huh? I can't hear you!" Takeru shouted.

"Takeru, shut the hell up and what did you set on fire?!" Daisuke demanded, the rancid air tickling his nose.

"Um.." At this comment, the blond boy left him alone. Daisuke immediately jumped out of the bathtub, unplugged it and started warming himself up with his towel.

'God, how long have I been snoozing?' Daisuke wondered. He checked the clock. It was about 7.

"Crap! I've been in here for almost an hour!" he realised. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went through the door. Once again, the horrible smell reached him and he couldn't breath.

"O.K. Takeru, I'm serious. What the hell smells so bad?" he asked, peaking over into the kitchen.

"Um," Takeru was instantly in his face with a black cookie. "Tabasco cookie, wanna try one?" he asked. Daisuke stared at it for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" He snatched the cookie form the taller boy's hands, and bit off a piece. Takeru simply stared in shock.

"I didn't really mean it." He mumbled. Daisuke shrugged and handed his back the rest of it.

"Could use a little more tabasco sauce, but it could've won something for the worst cookie of the year award." Then, he walked to his room, leaving Takeru staring at the cookie.

"Ah, what the hell?" he said allowed. He then tore off a piece of the cookie and popped it into his mouth. He chewed on it for a moment, and then frowned.

"That's funny. I thought I added a helluva lot more tabasco sause then this!"

10:30pm *************************

"I still say she's got the better hair."

"No way!"

"Ye- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Daisuke gave a yelp as the mad murder burst through the wall. Takeru smirked.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" He asked. Daisuke glared as he got up off the floor.

"Reflexes."

"Right." Daisuke resumed his position with Takeru on the couch. After that point, he would've moved over to the chair but Takeru had the pop corn!

"Eww...." Daisuke murmured as the knife came out of the poor woman's heart, complete encrusted with blood. Takeru smirked at the brunette again.

"Do you want me to hold your hand, Daisuke?"

"Shut up."

"Na. It's so fun teasing you." Daisuke turned to the other boy with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's it! Hand over the bowl!" Takeru clutched the bowl defensively.

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"Take it and move it China." He replied, holding out his hand. Takeru laughed.

"No chance pretty boy!" Daisuke snorted.

"Excuse me, but my brother doesn't wear a pink apron!"

"My sister isn't an avid boy chaser!"

"My brother isn't gay!"

"Gay? Yamato isn't gay!" Daisuke sighed.

"Takeru, stop being so native. Your brother has done everything to highlight the fact except rent out air time on T.V and make a commercial!" Takeru sighed, and stared at Daisuke.

"I'm sorry you have to sink to those depths." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you don't honestly think your brother is straight, do you?" Takeru nodded.

  
"Whatever." Daisuke started walking away.

"My brother isn't gay!"

"Whatever."

"He isn't!"

"You just keep telling yourself that." Something in Takeru just snapped at that.

"Look," In an instant, he had Daisuke pinned to the wall, and was staring angrily into his eyes. "My brother is not gay." Daisuke smirked.

"Oh what, do we have a bit of a homophobe on our hands here?"

"No!" He applied more force to Daisuke's shoulders, and he winced slightly.

"Then why do you take offence to your brother being labelled gay?" he asked.

"Because you meant it that way!" Daisuke looked up with a sardonic smile and sighed.

"God you can't read people Takeru. I don't have a damn thing against gay people. I don't care if Yamato's gay or not. Does it change the person he is?"

"He isn't gay."

"Whatever." Daisuke managed to squirm out of Takeru's grip and walked to his room. He sighed as he went over to the T.V and turned the VCR off. It was obvious they weren't going to finish watching that.

***********************

They both went directly to bed, without speaking. Daisuke didn't have a problem sleeping, but Takeru was a whole other story. He lay awake tossing and turning.

'Why did I take offence to that? Am I really homophobic?'

This question wouldn't leave him alone. All his life he hadn't really taken a notice to people's sexuality, or cared. But why did this one bug him?

______________________________________________________________________________

O.K., like I said, I'm not exactly proud of how this one came out, but next chapter should be better. Should be. 

Lilac


	4. Breakfast

O

O.K., for all of you who said Takeru wouldn't be homophobic, I honestly don't think he would either. It's just his own fear of (replace with psychiatrist talk), which his explains his sudden reaction to whatever happened. Now, let's get on with the fic!

p.s: I will be switching P.O.V.'s

p.p.s: There will be Hiyako in this.

d/c: I do not own any Digimon characters, the show concept or anything related to the show. Capish? I don't own capish either.

'Accidents' Happen

Ice Cream

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

12:36

I woke up. Yeah, story of my life. I woke up. I guess you can't really describe the state between consciousness and sleep. It's odd. I was in it. Then, I just popped out. All of you should know what it's like, unless you have so much homework you've forgotten what sleep is. But hopefully, you haven't.

Speaking of hope, where is he?

_Snore...._

_ _

Oh. Asleep. Dope. I'm hungry. That means I might have to do something for myself. Damn you Takeru! Dumb blond...

I could wake him up...

'Na.' I pushed the thought out of my head. Takeru was nice enough to come over and take care of me when he really didn't have to, and I didn't want to make him even more P.O'ed at me then he already was.

I slowly climb down, wincing all the way. Damn leg. I hate it when I break things. In about 5 minutes I've managed to crawl out of bed, down the ladder and half way into the hallway. Ooooh, mom would be proud.

I make my way to the kitchen, and think. What can I make without blowing up the house in my condition?

I blanked out. What COULD I make?

Cereal. Pour some milk on top of crusty, dry thingies they try to pass off for food and I'll be O.K. At least 95% of it was sugar or sugar related. The other 5% was rat poison. At least that was my explanation for the over all crappiness of it.

I mentally shrugged. I could eat it. That's about all I cared. Like my sister said, I rarely ever tasted the food so it didn't matter either way for me.

I hobbled over to the cupboard, and slowly, but very slowly got up on it. I'

ll tell you, it hurt, but food was worth it. 

Or so I thought.

**************************************

~*~*~*~

Takeru

~*~*~*~

12:40

I didn't get very much sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning, wondering why Daisuke's comment bothered me so much. I mean, I didn't mind gay people. I thought they were cool.

Didn't I?

Of course I did. I mean, my brother was gay, wasn't he?

No he wasn't!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

What?

THUMP!

Slowly, I opened my eyes, as a string of curses came from the kitchen. It sounded an awful lot like Daisuke...

I checked the top bunk. He wasn't there. I smirked. I couldn't wait to see what he had gotten himself into.

But when I arrived in the kitchen, I found out I could wait. 

"God damn it!" Daisuke sat up in the middle of the floor, his crutches lying by his side. Cereal poured itself all around the place, and I mean everywhere. It was on the floor, counter, table, and a trail lead itself into the next room. Some of it had landed into open stuff, and all over the boy himself.

Then, I slowly realized that the milk had been involved as well. The container laid on its side, it's contents poured all over the floor, mingling with the cereal. Some of it had even made it to the wall, where remnants of cereal stuck to it. I groaned.

"Damn it Daisuke, are you O.K?" I asked. He gave a groan.

"Tell my wife I love her, and tell my children the turkey needs to be defrosted." Yeah, he was fine.

"Stupid baka." I murmured, helping him up. He took my hand, and I pulled him up.

"Thanks." he said. 

"Yeah. No..." I realized something. We were close. Too close. Our noses nearly touched as I looked into his bright, cinnamon eyes, with a shine in them that just seemed to ignite something within me...

We stayed there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Then, Daisuke suddenly took a step back, blushing slightly.

"Um, last night?" he asked, seeming hesitant.

"No biggie."

"K." There was another moment or so of silence, as we refused to look at each other, and twiddled our thumbs.

"Um, how did this happen?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well, you see, since you were top damn lazy to get up," I groaned. This was going to take a while.

****************************

1:04

After a long tale, which involved Digimon, Dragons, anime characters, Latin Americans pop stars, and everything in-between, I shut up him.

"Let's just get this cleaned up before the milk soaks through the floor boards." I said.

"O.K." he agreed. So we mopped it all up with paper towels, which were oddly absorbent. I smirked as I looked at the brand name. I was going to have to get this.

After the half an hour clean up, Daisuke and I finally sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Never...work.... hard.... ya." he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Hm." I tried to nod, but my neck hurt.

"Make.... me...breakfast."

"No."

"Me hungry."

"Not.... proper...stuff."

"Go to hell. First make the breakfast." he retorted. I groaned.

"Don't you have anything instant?"

"Probably, but instant stuff is crap stuff. Can't we just get your brother to come over and make us breakfast?"

"Actually..."

*******************************

2:00

~*~*~*~

Daisuke

~*~*~*~

"So what's the emergency?" Yamato asked.

"We're hungry!" Takeru exclaimed. Yamato took a moment to process this.

  
"You mean, there's nothing wrong with Daisuke?" he asked.

"Not any more then usual!" I called out from the sofa. He blinked as everything became apparent.

"I can't believe it." Yamato muttered and Takeru ushered him into the doorway. "I'm skipping school because you guys are hungry." Takeru thought about this for a moment.

  
"Give my bro a prize." He groaned. And then his horribly blue eyes wandered over to me.

"And I suppose this is your fault?" he growled. I paused.

"If I say yes will you break my other leg?" He sighed.

"Stop corrupting my little brother." I rolled my eyes.

  
"Yamato, he's had plenty of chances to infest my food with rat poison. It's not my fault he never took the chance."

"Don't give my brother ideas." Takeru warned as he pushed his older brother into the kitchen. "Now cook!" There was a growl, and then Takeru came and sat down beside me.

"You're brilliant Daisuke." He put out his hand, and I slapped it.

  
"What else would you expect from the master of disaster?"

***************************

"Stupid, no good son of a..." Yamato was still swearing away at the boys as they were eating breakfast.

"Hey, don't insult my mother, hot shot." Daisuke warned.

"Or what?" Yamato demanded, giving Daisuke a harsh glare. The younger child simply sunk lower into his chair, and gazed up at Yamato with puppy eyes. Takeru laughed, and Yamato's gaze softened, until he was almost smiling.

"Oh well. I can't wait to see the work you two have to catch up on." The two boys groaned.

"Yamato!" Takeru groaned. He smiled evilly.

"Just can't wait..."

Yep, there's the end. A real cliffhanger, ne? Oh well. See you next week.

Lilac


	5. Ice Cream and Tears

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter. Please, don't be so excited. And thanks to Voodoo for telling me the correct spelling of Capiche. Or whatever. I feel so ashamed. L I'm Canadian, and yet I still don't know two words of French. I'm horrible. Oh well. The French will get over it. I hope.

Oh yeah. Happy Canada Day and 4th of July to everyone who applies!

This chapter will have Hiyako. Warning and stuff.

D/c: Gee, could someone please remind me? Do I own Digimon? If only I could count the ways I don't.

Ice Cream

Picking up from the last chapter….

4:50

"You're brother's a good person." Daisuke decided.

"Well, no duh. He made you breakfast. He's bound to be on your good for the next 5 minutes." Takeru rolled his eyes.

"Take that back." Daisuke said.

"No." the blond replied. The brunette made a weak attempt to throw the remote at his counterpart, but it didn't make it far.

"Gee, is the lack of activity making your muscles too weak?"

"Na."

"Lazy ass."

"Speaking of activity," Yamato entered the room with a dishtowel. "I have a feeling you two have just sat around here all day for the whole time Daisuke has been sick." The broken child gazed up at the original keeper of friendship with a totally clueless look.

"We're supposed to do something else?" This earned him a scowl.

"Stupid baka." Yamato grabbed a pillow and gave Daisuke a light swat with it. "Anyway," he continued. "in that case you guys should get some." It was Takeru's time to look up now.

"Oni san, I don't like where this conversation is going…"

One moment later….

"And stay out!" he called after them, slamming the door. Daisuke whimpered.

"Your brother is evil. One of Satan's followers!"

"Isn't that illegal?" he asked Takeru.

"What?"

"To go into my house, then force me outside?"

"Probably."

"O.K."

"So what should we do?" Takeru asked. His brunette counterpart shrugged.

"Beats the hell outta me." Then, his eyes lit up.

"I can think of something making physical exertion more interesting." Takeru raised his eyebrows.

"Big words, Dai-Chan."

"A- don't call me 'Dai-Chan.' If you do I must hunt you down and hurt you. And B- Ice cream…" Takeru took a moment to consider this offer.

"I like how you think."

"Great 'cause you're buying."

****************************************

5:20

"What do you want?"

"I don't know." Takeru threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Kami Daisuke! You have spent the last I don't even WANT to know stand here, trying to pick out a flavour. Unsuccessfully, I might add."Daisuke turned to his blond haired companion. 

"Picking out the ice cream flavour can be very difficult." He said in a fake Chinese accent. Takeru rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"Yes, well, Daisuke San, if you don't pick out a flavour soon, you won't have a mouth to lick it with." Daisuke looked up from the display and stared at Takeru.

"You're not trying to get kinky with me, are you?" Takeru groaned and clutched his face, concealing his blush. Daisuke turned back into the ice cream, just as…

"DAISUKE! I'm sooooo happy you're here!"

"Huh?" And before Daisuke knew what had hit him, Miyako had grabbed his arm and dragged the poor child outside. Takeru sighed and checked his watch.

"Two cookies 'n cream, kudasai." Takeru told the employee behind the ice cream. He nodded and began scooping.

************************

"Miyako, what the hell are you doing? OW!" Daisuke exclaimed as he was brutally dragged to a bench near the shop. He rested his leg in a comfortable fashion, while wincing at the bruises Miyako's hand would leave in the morning.

"What the hell am I doing? Daisuke! One of the most scary things that I have ever seen has just happened to me and I'm scared." This caught Daisuke's attention.

"Miyako, are you O.K." he asked. Miyako face fell as she looked down, in a depressed fashion.

"No, not really." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. She then looked at her counterpart.

"You must promise to keep this confidential." Daisuke paused.

"Is it going to hurt someone else or you?" Miyako shook her head. Daisuke shrugged.

"Sure."

"Good." She clasped her hands in her dress, and then unclasped them, waiting for the right thing to say.

"Well," she began. "It all started after school. Hikari and I were walking home like we always do. We were just talking about boys and then Hikari told me she had something to say. I told her to go ahead, and then she blurted it out." Miyako took a deep breath. "Hikari asked me out." Daisuke blinked.

"Hikari asked you out?" he asked. Miyako nodded. Daisuke smirked.

"Finally got up the courage, ne?" Miyako blinked in surprise.

"You mean, you knew she had a crush on me?" Daisuke shrugged.

"I didn't know in so many words. I had my suspicions though." Miyako blinked again.Kind of like the calm before a storm.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" she demanded. Daisuke's eyes opened wide as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and made a threatening fist before his face.

"What if I had been wrong?" he asked her. "And you had gone and avoided her or something and hurt her feelings for no reason?" Miyako, seeing the reason behind this, let him go. She then sighed and cast her glance downward again.

"I don't know what to do." she whispered, sounding frightened.

"What happened after that?" Daisuke asked.

"I just ran away. I've been running around the city for the last 2 hours!" Miyako sniffed, her voice cracking. "Oh god Daisuke I ran away! I left my best friend standing there! I am such an idiot!" She broke. Miyako lowered her head into her lap as choked sobs started coming out of her.

  
"Miyako," Daisuke tried, but she wouldn't listen.

"Don't Daisuke." She sniffed. "I know I'm a bitch. Kami I'm horrible."

"Miyako…" Daisuke tried rubbing her back, but that only made her sob harder. But he had a feeling she just needed to cry this out.

********************************

Takeru stood, watching from the glass door window. Neither of them seemed to notice his soft gaze, they both seemed too involved in the conversation. Miyako had started crying, and Daisuke was consoling her. Takeru smiled.

'He's always there.' The blond boy thought.'He can be a jackass, a jerk and downright insensitive but he's always your shoulder when you really need him. It's adorable.' He blinked.

"Where did that come from Takaishi?" he murmured, staring at the brunette. He smiled to himself.

"He's growing on you."

************************************

"I don't know what to do Daisuke." Miyako whimpered.

"And you think I do?" he whispered. Miyako sighed.

"No. But I was hoping you would." she muttered. Daisuke sighed.

"Miyako, take this test." he said. She nodded. "I'll give you two things, and you say which one comes into your head first." She frowned.

"How's that supposed to help?'

"Trust me." Miyako sighed.

"Fine." Daisuke grinned.

"Good. Now, black and blue?"

"Black."

"Cat or dog?"

"Cat." 

"Hikari or Ken?'

"Hikari." she replied. Daisuke just smiled.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Alright!" The purple haired girl gave Daisuke a big hug. From his position, it hurt. A lot.

"Miyako, I'm fragile!" he squeaked.

"Sorry." Miyako said, blushing. "Thank Dai."

"Anytime, Miyako-Chan." 'I love mind games.' Daisuke thought, smiling a bit.Just about then, Takeru came out.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Konnichiwa Takeru Chan. Sayonara Takeru-Chan." Miyako said, grabbing her backpack. "Oh yeah." she remembered. She opened her backpack and started digging around in it. Finally she emerged with a HUGE amount of papers, and 5 textbooks. 

"Here's your missing work." She grunted, passing it onto Takeru. His eyes opened wide with shock. 

"This much?!" he exclaimed. Daisuke looked down upon the pile with obvious distaste.

"Miyako, can we copy your notes?" he asked innocently.

"Nope." Miyako gave a mad laugh before she ran off. They both stared after her.

"Weird." Takeru finally commented.

"Yeah. Really weird." he muttered. Takeru shifted the notes, and brought out two ice cream cones.

"Here Daisuke." Takeru said handing the boy his cone.

"Arigato." 

"Iie do itamashita." Takeru replied, taking a lick of his own cone. Daisuke bit into his and his eyes got a questionable look on them.

"Takeru, how did you know my favourite flavour was cookies 'n cream?" he asked. Takeru's eyebrows shot up.

  
"Really? I didn't. It's just mine and since you couldn't choose I did for you."

"Oh." The exact same thought rang across each of their minds:

_Weird._

_**************************************************_

Very, very, very late at night.

"What is the capital of China?" Takeru asked. Daisuke stared at him blankly.

"Uh, Florida?" Takeru groaned.

"NO!!!" Daisuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not good at this kind of thing." he said. Takeru sighed.

"I have been quizzing you for the last hour and you don't know a damn thing!" he yelled.

"That's nice…"

"Huh?" Takeru was shocked when he found that Daisuke Motomiya had fallen asleep. Right in his lap. At first, he was tempted to wake him up but decided to let the poor boy sleep. After all, he did look kind of cute…

Takeru ran his fingers through Daisuke's soft hair, and with a small smile, said his departing words before he fell into a dream.

"Stupid 'suke."

::yawn:: Tired. Anyway, you know the drill. Read, review Yada yada yada. 

-Lilac


End file.
